kanishas_stories_and_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi the mutant fanfic
Kimi the mutant, she is a fictional character created by writer Kanisha, when she was 12, the idea of kimi was a mix between an active, smart, bookworm mixed with abnormal, random hero, Writer Kanisha is also know for is making fanfics called Spiderman 2017, The chosen one, GA: The movie, and many other. Kimi the mutant is also a fanfic story, where a mutant girl named kimi meets the justice league with sciencia, Dumbra, and Kisa # The story goes like this, A girl named kimi gets hit by a meteor with Radioactive goo, that mix with kimi's DNA and turns her into a mutant, and helps the people of Illinois. # Kimi's powers are fire,ice,lava,ghost,werewolf;She also has powers of vampire,guardian angel,goddess,computer, and she has a snake tail, that can change into any weapon and device she could use. # Kimi has the power to travel into the book world and the TV World, like Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl,Doctor Who,Gotham, Buffy the vampire slayer, fairly oddparents, x-files, el tigre, jimmy neutron. She goes anything from anime,cartoon, live action, mostly stuff from nickelodeon and Disney. # Through the TV world, Kimi goes a bunch of various outfits like cowgirls, rich lady, magician, superheroine, princess, villain, secret weapon, spy, rebel, movie star, singer and regular people no matter which century she is in. # Through the bookworld, kimi is a normal magical girl, that seems like an abnormal girl meeting normal people before or after they become special people. # In supernaturalist, Kimi meets cosmo on a bunk, almost making him fall, but catches him, and tries to explain why she's hear, but cosmo has doubts until she shows her unique skills, which familiar things like this happen in other stories, but with Artemis Fowl is a little different. # In the Artemis fowl series, Kimi acts as clever as Artemis, which interested Artemis and almost makes him not trust her until the fourth book, where she reveals that she may be clever, but that doesn't mean she know everything, then in the last book , Artemis liked Kimi, when he kissed her, before he stop Opal, which makes his soul escapes his body, which they use to make his clone. In the other books, they show Kanisha and Artemis relationship grows. # The idea of kimi came when Writerkanisha thought it would be cool if she have powers, so she mix the idea of monster vs aliens and regular origins of superheroes,and puts regular situations, with a little action. # Kimi also is Writer Kanisha's imaginary clone,created at school, during her great brainstorm, making stories about Myaleka and Myleka and the first chance of kimi the mutant. # Kimi also hates that people keep assuming that she is a perfect in every way,like she's not human, but she points out that she still has flaws like she doesn't always have all the answers, not knowing if she's truly a hero or villain, if she was chosen to get these powers, but now she's a legend worldwide. This is all you need to know about Kimi the mutant, I hope this got you pumped to know about Kimi the mutant, or Writer kanisha's great brainstorm.